The present invention relates to a parametrium cutting forceps with clamping jaws, a locking device for stopping the clamping jaws in the clamping position and with a cutting blade. Known parametrium forceps serve for clamping of the tissue, more particularly of the parametrium between uterus and the pelvic wall at the time of a surgical removal of the uterus (DE-GM No. 80 05 113). Such known parametrium forceps serve exclusively one purpose, namely the clamping of tissue. Another additional instrument is necessary for the cutting procedure which not only renders more difficult and more prolonged the surgical procedure but bears also in itself the danger that tissue external to the clamped portion may become cut.
A dissector-obstructor apparatus is known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,175,556 which permits to clamp the vessels and then to cut them. This forceps permits by means of clamping jaws, to clasp a pair of clamps upon the vessels to be cut and closed and then to dissect or sever the vessels between the two clamps by means of a separately actuated cutting blade. However, the utilization of this known apparatus is limited to the closing and separation of vessels. Neither the apparatus nor the clamps to be clasped are capable to clamp the tissue in a continuous proceudre and then to cut it along the clamped portion.
A further forceps with clamping jaws is known for seizing a surgical needle and for cutting the sewing thread by means of a separately actuated cutting blade (PCT-Application WO83/00994). Also this forceps is not appropriate and not provided either for clamping the tissue nor for cutting the same along the side of the clamping jaws.
A surgical forceps is further known the jaws of which comprising longitudinal slits through which a cutting blade may pass for cutting the clamped tissue (U.S. Pat. No. 1 918 700). The cutting blade must be mounted to an arm of a double armed lever, this arm lying entirely at the outside of one of the jaws so that it must enclose an important angle with respect to the jaws when the cutting blade is ineffective and it lies consequently far away on the side which is disturbing and renders more difficult the introduction of the forceps in narrow cavities of the body. The cutting effect of a cutting blade which passes with play through slits of clamping jaws is not satisfactory.